Remote systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Such energy storage devices need to be periodically charged. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include onboard chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Battery electric vehicles (electric vehicles) are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections require cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may sometimes be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via an electromagnetic field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions.
A Living-Object Protection (LOP) system may be included with a charging system to detect objects disposed within the expected wireless field. LOP systems generally utilize radio transmissions to detect moving objects to prevent charging power from being provided while a living object is in a region in which the living object may receive an unacceptably high amount of the charging power.